


Complete Hapiness

by FlishFlash121



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy birthday Viktor!!!, M/M, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: Viktor's birthday has always been swept under the rug. But now he's with Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Viktor my sweet child!!!

Viktor's eyes fluttered open. Another dreary day in Russia. He yawned and swung his small legs out of bed, his veins soon filling with excitement as he realized what day it was. Today was the day he turned six. He gasped and jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed and running into his parents room. "Mama, papa! I'm six today!" He yelled excitedly.

His parents woke with a start. "Huh?" His mother looked at him in confusion. "Oh… yes, happy birthday Viktor… sleep, honey." She laid back down.

"But I don't want to sleep!" He crossed his arms. "Can I go skating please?" He began to bounce.

"Viktor, go to bed." His father snapped, pulling the covers up around his chin.

\---

The same thing happened on his tenth birthday. Then his fifteenth. Even his nineteenth birthday was brushed off. If he were still in Russia, it would be shoved away once more. But he was in Japan, with Yuuri, who was thrusting a neatly wrapped package at him.

"What's this?" He took the gift and looked at his lover with a questioning gaze.

"It's a present, for your birthday. I remember you telling me that you never really got to celebrate your birthday, so I'll celebrate it with you now. Happy birthday, Viktor." Yuuri smiled and hugged him.

Viktor blinked. He hugged the smaller man back as he felt himself tear up. "You didn't have to…"

"Of course I did! After what you did for me on my birthday, I had to repay you. And you deserve something. You've done so much for me, and I love you so much." Yuuri's brown eyes looked into Viktor's ice blue ones.

A smile spread across Viktor's features, adding a nice light to it. "Thank you so much Yuuri. But it's not the twenty fifth yet. Do you want me to save it?" He asked.

He shook his head. "If you want to open it now, that's okay with me." He replied.

The Russian man nodded. "Okay. I'm going to save it for tomorrow. Everyone needs a little suspense." He chuckled and kissed Yuuri softly. "Thank you." He said against his lips.

"Of course, Viktor." He returned.

\---

Yuuri woke to an excited Viktor. "Yuuri! I'm twenty eight today!" He began to bounce while shaking his fiancé with him. He laughed as Viktor climbed on top of him and assaulted him with kisses. "Wake up!" His giggly lover gave him an Eskimo kiss before getting up and getting dressed. By now, Makkachin was barking at both of them.

Usually Yuuri wasn't one for kiss attacks, but when it was Viktor, he loved them. He got up and got dressed with his partner, who was calming his dog down. "That was… something." Yuuri said as he pulled on a shirt.

"Was that okay?" Viktor paused and looked at his lover. He had decided to wear a blue v-neck and a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah! That was fun." He smiled and hugged Viktor. "Happy birthday." He said before putting his shoes on and leaving the room.

Viktor followed Yuuri once he was done getting dressed. His fiancé was at the stove, a pan heating up as he pulled out his ingredients. "I'm making you breakfast. And open your gift!" He said when he saw his lover.

He smiled and picked up the box, shaking it as he sat at the island in their kitchen. "Interesting sound…" he said before tearing the paper open. Once he opened the gift was contained in, he covered his mouth. "How did you know about the blades I wanted?" His eyes filled with joy.

Yuuri looked up from his cooking and smiled at his expression. "You left the computer on the website one day, so I saved up and got them for you. And there's one more thing in there." He leaned on the island and let the butter in the pan melt.

Viktor pulled out the blades and lifted something big and fuzzy out of the box. When he saw what it was, he began to laugh.

It was a snuggie with him on it. He dropped it back in the box and covered his face in a hand. "I feel like that was more for you than me, Yuuri." He said after a while.

Yuuri chuckled. "What? No." He hugged Viktor before getting back to the food on the stove. "After this I have one more surprise." He said with a wink.

Viktor raised his eyebrows. "I see. Well, I can't wait to see what it is."

\---

Yuuri left the kitchen after breakfast to retrieve the surprise. Viktor sat on the couch with Makkachin on a leg, scratching behind his ears. Soon, Yuuri came down with a round, plaid container with a green bow on top of it. "Here." He gave it to Viktor, and the lid broke off.

His blue eyes widened as they were met with the icy eyes of a kitten. It mewled as Viktor lifted it out of the box, setting it on his chest and stroking its light brown fur. "Yuuri…" he looked at his fiancé with the happiest expression in the world.

Yuuri smiled. "You like her?" He sat beside him and joined in stroking the kitten.

Viktor nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love her."

Makkachin sniffed the small cat with interest. It meowed and rubbed its muzzle against the dogs. The poodle sneezed and laid back down on Viktor's lap. "Viktor, are you okay?" Yuuri took his hand.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's just… no ones ever made such a big deal about my birthday before." He twined his and Yuuri's fingers together and kissed his hand.

Yuuri smiled. "Well, as long as you're with me, your birthday will be an event." He laid his head on his lovers shoulder. "Happy birthday, Viktor."

"Thank you for everything, Yuuri."


End file.
